


Safe

by asexualjuliet



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 The Monster, F/M, Jonathan has made his fair share of mistakes but I love him, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Jonathan Byers is a creep, they say, Jonathan Byers is a perv.But somehow, Jonathan Byers is laying on the floor of Nancy Wheeler’s room, and she doesn’t appear to think it’s creepy in the slightest.Or, the one where Jonathan and Nancy are safe if they have each other





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this scene in the show so I wrote this!

_ Jonathan Byers is a creep, _ they say,  _ Jonathan Byers is a perv.  _

But somehow, Jonathan Byers is laying on the floor of Nancy Wheeler’s room, and she doesn’t appear to think it’s creepy in the slightest.

Nancy’s room is nice, much nicer than his room where the floorboards creak when you walk and the window doesn’t close all the way so there’s always a draft. 

It’s silent as he lays there and he knows she’s thinking about wherever the hell she went when she climbed into that tree. 

“Can you just come up here?” Nancy asks after a few minutes, and Jonathan doesn’t know if she’s losing it or if she’s just scared out of her mind, but he starts to get up. 

“Yeah.”

Jonathan makes his way across the room and slowly gets into bed. 

“Do you want the lights off, or—”

“On.” Nancy says without hesitation. 

Jonathan can’t blame her. 

“Yeah,” he says softly, putting his head down on the pillow. “You know, it—it can't get us in here.”

Nancy just looks at him with scared eyes when she responds, “We don't know that.”

They lay side by side after that, both plagued by fear. Both tense, both awkward, both obviously avoiding the other’s touch. They lay side by side, silent but awake until one of them drifts off. 

The other lays still. Images run through her mind, each one more terrifying than the last. She’s about to cry but then turns her head to the side, and in that moment, Jonathan Byers does not look like a creep or a perv. 

He looks like... her friend?

And he makes her feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
